


Pain Over Peace

by punk_pandame



Category: Naruto
Genre: BDSM, BDSM Scene, Blood and Injury, Bondage, Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Cock Rings, Dominatrix, Fishnets, Genderfluid, Hardcore BDSM, Knifeplay, Latex, M/M, Masochism, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Sadism, Sex Toys, Sharingan, Shoe Kink, Top Uchiha Sasuke, Whipping, sex so good it launches you straight into the astral plane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26685175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_pandame/pseuds/punk_pandame
Summary: For someone whose goal is peace, Naruto sure loves pain.GRAPHIC VIOLENCE, lots of blood and injury. You have been warned. All acts are consensual.COMPLETE, One Shot
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	Pain Over Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Last warning: VIOLENCE. Lots of blood, injury, pain, etc. All acts ARE consensual.

Naruto and Sasuke had been through some shit together. Their fucked up childhoods and tumultuous teenage years had left wounds, some slower to heal than others. They had seen each other at their absolute worst. They knew each other's baggage like the backs of their own hands. They held each other through long, hard nights and reminded each other of the days when they all seemed to blur togheter. They had long passed the need for judgment or shame. They were the only two who could fully understand each other, and the only two they could be their true selves with, unapologetically. Adulthood had ushered in a serenity and acceptance they didn't think possible.

This included, among many other things, a certain degree of fluidity on gender-and-sexuality scales, on both their parts. When Sasuke's wardrobe started to include dresses and skirts, Naruto was unfazed. When Naruto started to occasionally break out a less intense version of the Sexy Jutsu in the bedroom, Sasuke hardly even blinked. There was little they could do to themselves that would truly disturb the other. Sasuke pierced his ears, then pierced them again, and again. Naruto painted his nails and put clips in his hair. Whatever.

It was only a matter of time, in their exploration of gender and sexuality, that kink came up. They'd always experimented with pain, with dominance, but they both had always been holding something back.

"I guess I was afraid of driving you away," Naruto said. Sasuke twisted his hair around his fingers. It was starting to get shaggy. He thought a few times that he should get a haircut, but Sasuke seemed to like it, so he didn't bother with it yet. Sasuke nodded.

"I suppose I worried the same." Naruto nodded back. 

"So you're cool with it?"

"Only if you are."

"Of course I am."

"Then there's no problem."

They decided the next night to go all out. Why the fuck not.

Sasuke left for the bathroom with a bag in his hand. He had instructed Naruto to strip, so strip he had. Now he just waited, glancing occasionally at the menagerie of toys Sasuke had left on top of their dresser. _I wonder what we'll be using tonight. What does Sasuke have planned?_

The door opened. Naruto's eyes darkened, sucking in a breath.

"You really went all out." Sasuke shrugged a little. His tall black boots clicked along the hardwood.

"I don't believe in half-assing, Naruto." His gaze trailed up his thighs. _Fishnets. How did he know fishnets were the hottest thing he could wear with thigh-high boots...?_ He placed a hand on his hip, allowing Naruto another moment to admire, showing off nails filed meticulously to deadly points. The black latex bodysuit clung to his body, leaving nothing to the imagination. No sleeves, no legs, but a high collar, just like Sasuke preferred. The zipper made a little tinkling noise below his chin. It was perfect. _He_ was perfect.

"Do you feel sexy, Sasuke?" Naruto purred. He grinned.

"With the way you're looking at me, how couldn't I?" Naruto chuckled. It was true. He was devouring Sasuke with his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it. My imagination had never gone past the boots." Sasuke snorted a little.

"Typical. I have to be the visionary for both of us." 

Sasuke's heels clicked along the floor. Naruto shivered at the sound. They made him a solid four inches taller, and bulging laces only made the muscles in his legs even more defined. Naruto watched hungrily as he slid a new toy off the dresser and swallowed. _I still can't believe he bought a ball gag. What must the clerk have thought, seeing a man like Sasuke go in for all this? I'm too shy, I could never. But Sasuke... Sasuke is brazen and confident and so incredibly secure in his sexiness. It drives me wild..._

 _  
_ Sasuke straddled Naruto's hips, careful not to touch. He placed the ball in Naruto's waiting mouth, securing the strap with a little tug. He gave Naruto a second to get used to it. He bit at it experimentally. _Perfect. Just enough give to make my jaw work without breaking teeth..._ Sasuke smirked, trailing a finger down Naruto's throat, that nail temptuously threatening.

"You know the rules, don't you, Naruto?" He nodded. _No safeword. Tap out if it's too much._ Sasuke got up, browsing the collection as if he hadn't put it there himself. He picked up a whip, then a paddle. He considered them both one at a time, weighing them. _He always takes forever to choose. He always make me wait. All I ever wanna do is go, go, go. Sasuke takes his time. He draws everything out. It's so teasing..._ He abandoned them, opting instead to pick up their bondage rope. It was just a cloth clothesline, but it got the job done. If Naruto really wanted to free himself, he'd be able to with ease. He just never wanted to.

His bonds were tight. They bit into his wrists if he moved too much. Sasuke always tied it just right. He picked up another item from the dresser: a silicon ring, thick and just a little stretchy. He held it between his first two fingers, thinking, letting Naruto get a good look at it, letting him fantasize about how much pleasure it was going to give him once it was on. He had to close his eyes and consciously regulate his breathing. _If I get too excited now, we won't even be able to get the ring on, let alone do what we talked about..._ He gave Sasuke another appreciative once-over, raking across every inch of his body with his eyes, his hands twitching with the desire to touch. _Am I developing a latex fetish? That bodysuit just looks so goddamn good on you,_ he thought, as if Sasuke could hear his thoughts. He couldn't of course, but the way he approached Naruto made it seem like he had. His movements were elegant and fluid, always purposeful, never a moment of hesitation or a wasteful flourish. He was an apex predator, the very top of the food chain, and he knew it. It showed in the way he carried himself, the way his gaze laid intense on Naruto's face, the authoritative clacking of his heels.

The ring slid onto Naruto's half-hard cock. Sasuke smirked, pleased. Naruto made the tiniest, neediest noise he could. _Goddamn it, Sasuke, I've never been so excited. I want this so bad, I can't even begin to-_

"Turn around." Naruto shivered at his demand, immediately spinning to kneel on the mattress with his back to Sasuke. _I wish I could look at you, but that's part of the allure, isn't it? Knowing the person who's doing this happens to be the most attractive person on the face of the planet but not being able to look, that's-_

The crack of a whip made Naruto jump, his hair standing on end. He glanced back over his shoulder. He hadn't thought Sasuke's ensemble was missing anything before, but the whip made it look even more complete. Naruto couldn't help but stare in awe. _You're going to make me feel so good. And I know you're feeling good, too..._ He flinched as the whip cracked, striking his lower back. He shuddered at the sensation it left behind.

"Eyes ahead." He went back to staring at the wall, Sasuke's afterimage burning into it. "You're sick for getting off on this, Naruto. You know that, don't you?" Another lash, another shudder, this time accompanied by a muffled moan. _I sure am, but you're just as sick for indulging me..._ This one bit into his shoulder, making him pull involuntarily at his bindings, burning his wrists. "Most people try to avoid pain. But you... you revel in it." Another crack. Another jolt of pleasure. "In some twisted way, pain is comforting to you, isn't it? For so long it was all you knew..." _Crack_. Naruto shivered, his cock already stiff between his legs. "Do things feel too safe now, Naruto? Is that why you want this so badly?" _Crack_. Sweat and blood raced down his spine, dripping onto the sheets. "Have you forgotten you live with one of the most dangerous people alive?" _Crack_. Naruto moaned. It would have been loud and raunchy if the gag wasn't in his mouth. He shuddered as he listened to Sasuke's heels click. One boot appeared beside him as Sasuke leaned on the bed, tracing his tongue over the nape of Naruto's neck. "Don't worry. I'll remind you just who you're dealing with."

Sasuke yanked the binding, forcing Naruto's arms over his head. He gave a muffled cry. He could feel exactly how long and how deep each lash was. He could feel more blood gush from a few spots as his flesh stretched. His chest heaved. _Fuck, I'm so close already..._

"What did we say about holding back, Naruto?" Sasuke's voice was right in his ear, growling. _We promised we wouldn't hold back. We promised, I promised..._ Sasuke pulled the bindings just a little, making Naruto do a backbend. Pain flashed through him, and pleasure, and it all mingled together low in his belly, coiling hot and tight. _Fuck...!_ His whole body went taut as an orgasm rippled through him. He tossed his head back into Sasuke's chest, his scent infiltrating his nose, making Naruto come even harder. It left him panting and sweating, drooling a little around the gag. "To think I haven't even touched you yet..."

He lowered Naruto's arms, his hand tracing up one. His thumb stroked the line of Naruto's jaw. Naruto's pulse beat like a drum in his ears, in his throat, against Sasuke's fingers.

"You weren't kidding, were you. You really do like being tortured..." _This is the furthest thing from torture. It's the closest to paradise I'll ever get. I'm at your mercy, just please, do something..._ He let his hand travel down the contours of Naruto's chest, as if he didn't have it memorized already. His thumb teased the tip of his cock, pressing beneath the head. Naruto squirmed. "I wonder... how many more orgasms can you have before I let you release?"  
  


Naruto moaned as Sasuke's tongue dragged across a lash. He pushed Naruto forward, forcing him to brace himself on his forearms. Sasuke licked the lashes on his upper back and traced the ones on Naruto's lower back with his hands, making just a little more blood seep out. The pleasure-pain made Naruto's legs tremble, made a cold sweat break out along his hairline. He choked behind the ball gag, tears like pinpricks in the corners of his eyes.   
"Do you like it that much, Naruto?" Sasuke purred. He nodded. Sasuke's dark laugh made goosebumps raise along his arms. "It's funny, isn't it?" he teased, his breath cooling a freshly groomed wound. "You spend your life creating a peaceful world, making it so no one has to feel the same kind of pain we did, and yet... here we are, getting off on hurting each other..." 

Naruto gasped as Sasuke's hand moved down to his thighs, squeezing hard, digging his nails into his skin. He bucked his hips up, presenting himself to Sasuke. He chuckled again, his nails scraping a path down his inner thigh.  
"Begging for it already, Naruto?"   
"B-bastard..!" he tried to say, forgetting the gag was on. He clenched his teeth around it, moaning low in his throat as Sasuke sucked lightly at the cuts on his lower back. Naruto's breath was already ragged, barely controlling himself. Sasuke's mouth descended on his thighs, ruthless, with sharp teeth and nails that sliced. He lapped up the blood as it flowed, fresh and warm, and Sasuke's moans vibrated in Naruto's flesh.

Sasuke took his time, covering Naruto in cuts and bites, only alluding to the thing Naruto wanted next. _Please, Sasuke. Do it. Don't hold back. I want it so bad..._ But no. It wasn't time yet. Instead, Sasuke flipped him over roughly, making his head spin. The sheets clung to his back, staining them. Sasuke straddled him again, a dagger held between his teeth. His Sharingan was activated, but he wasn't performing a jutsu. He was just watching. _Remembering_. The sight- and the implications behind the Sharingan's presence in this moment- made Naruto breathless. _He wants to this burned into his memory. He wants to hold onto this..._

He untied the bindings partway, lifting Naruto's arms over his head to tie him to the bedframe instead. They'd had it custom made to withstand their... rough-housing. Naruto's breath was already too fast, too shallow. Sasuke tightened the last knot, smirking with satisfaction as he dropped the knife into his open palm. Naruto stared as if hypnotized. Sasuke's features seemed even sharper, even more dramatic, in the silver light of the moon. It washed his skin with an ethereal pallor, making his eyes seem even brighter red, raven hair and black latex and dark, glossy nails all shining and shimmering in the light. The blade absorbed the moonlight, nearly glowing in his hand.

Sasuke's control was immaculate. Whether on the battlefield or in the bedroom, he could always be trusted to deliver the blow with accuracy, efficiency, and with the exact force necessary to incapacitate or kill in spades. This dagger, in particular, was an extension of his sexuality. On Naruto, he would never cut too deep, or crookedly, or impulsively. He never twisted, not even accidentally, never faltered or hesitated. Sasuke was an artist. The edge of his blade was the brush for Naruto's flesh canvas, and blood would become his medium. Naruto writhed, moaning, as Sasuke created his most elaborate pattern yet. The pain skewered him, made pleasure pool heavily inside him again, drew noises from Naruto that would be mortifying in front of anyone else. He even pushed Kurama out of the way when she probed at the edges of his vision, hearing her growl in a mix of disgust and confusion at what they were doing. He screwed his eyes shut, forcing her chakra back, too. _Fuck off!_ She retreated deeper into the mindscape, taking her chakra with her. Naruto arched into Sasuke ministrations, rolling his hips into nothing except more pain. The blade was strikingly cold, warming as his blood slicked its edge. The metallic scent made Naruto feel wild, a trail of saliva dribbling down his chin beneath the gag. His vision was flickering in and out as Sasuke dug the blade just a little deeper. _I have to... get my breathing under control... before I pass out..._

Sasuke leaned back, letting Naruto collect himself. His momentary loss of control made his seal flash as Kurama sent her chakra to the wounds, and Naruto could see a perfect recreation of its pattern in his flesh, his stomach glowing gold and bloodied for just a fraction of a second. He made contact with Sasuke's still-red eyes. They looked almost as if they were spinning, wide with excitement, a veneer of lust somehow emphasizing their danger. He saw what happened, and he would be able to recall it in perfect detail. _Forever_. He grinned wickedly, making a show of dragging his tongue along the flat side of his dagger. Naruto whined. The knife skittered away on the hardwood, and Sasuke leaned down, lapping up the blood from Naruto's healing wounds. The heat of the chakra made his saliva steam on contact. If it was hurting Sasuke, he gave absolutely no sign of it. In fact, he looked like he was having the time of his life, his face flushed and eyes shut and his licking and sucking becoming more enthusiastic by the second. Naruto's hands flexed, desperate to sink into Sasuke's hair, and he made another needy noise, bucking his hips at Sasuke. He pause mid-lick, gazing at Naruto from under his lashes. It sent a visible jolt through him, his cock straining against the ring. All he could do was whimper again. _Please, Sasuke, no more teasing. Just touch me...!_

Sasuke gave another smirk, this one feral. He crawled up toward Naruto's head. He tore the gag off, his mouth crashing over Naruto's. Naruto growled into him, grinding his hips up into Sasuke's, making them moan into each other's throats. Naruto's body flared with a heat so intense, it made another sweat break out across his skin. Sasuke's body was warm, too, and his palms running possessively over his flanks were rough and soft all at the same time. Naruto didn't want to separate, their tongues entwined as they were, but he needed to _breathe_ , getting light-headed.

"Ha, _ah_! Sasuke...!" He moaned wordlessly in reply, the noise coming from deep in his chest and reverberating in Naruto's. Sasuke buried his face in the crook of Naruto's neck, his breath fanning out across the sensitive skin there. Naruto lost control as he started biting and sucking, his moan edging into a half-scream as another orgasm tore through him. He felt his eyes nearly roll back in his head, but he forced himself to stay conscious. He thrusted uselessly against Sasuke, seeking a release he couldn't yet achieve. Sasuke pulled away, looking smug as Naruto twitched all over.

"Don't tell me you're done already," he teased. His husky voice betrayed how close he was, too, without even touching himself, without even taking off his clothes. Naruto whimpered pitifully. Sasuke leaned to the side. His scent alone was enough to make Naruto's vision blur. He had to close his eyes and concentrate to keep from hyperventilating. _Calm down, calm down. You know what's coming and it is very sexy but you need to calm down- _"I think you can withstand a bit more," he said. Sasuke made a show of pouring lube into his hand, making sure all the fingers with normal-length, rounded nails got wet. Naruto strained at the binding, trying to get closer. Sasuke slowly closed his fist around Naruto's cock, covering it thoroughly in lube with one languid stroke. It was the first time he'd touched it like that. Naruto cried out, almost coming again. The lube was cold and he was hot and Sasuke laughed that dark, sexy laugh Naruto loved so much. "I want to see what your limits are, Naruto. I bet you'd like to know, too, wouldn't you?"

Naruto nodded vigorously, moaning as Sasuke finally began to pump his cock. His other hand traveled from his thigh all the way up his chest, settling on one pert nipple. He started to massage it, pinching it a little here and there. Words spilled out of Naruto's mouth, but he didn't know what he was saying, losing himself in waves of pleasure, cresting taller and taller every time Sasuke's fire-like fingers traced a new spot on his body. _Don't just find my limits. Break them. Break me. Please, Sasuke, do anything... _

Sasuke's nails suddenly pierced into his side. Naruto moaned, arching off the bed, pulling his bindings so tight his arms ached. _It hurts, it hurts so good, please more, please more...!_ His nails broke skin as he dragged them, agonizingly slow, down Naruto's side. Tears stung at the corners of his eyes. _More, more!_ And Sasuke delivered, wrapping his arm beneath Naruto and digging into the half-healed lashes. Naruto's breathing had gone erratic long ago, irreparable. He moaned louder. His whole body burned. He could hear Sasuke panting. Was he getting off on this, too? Naruto forced his eyes to open. Sasuke seemed to tower over him. All Naruto could see in his silhouette was his eyes, alluring and smoldering with a passion so strong-

Naruto screamed, the sound lost in Sasuke's mouth as he swooped in to muffle it. His orgasm nearly blew him to bits; every cell in his body burst with pleasure. He saw lights bloom across his vision, and for just a second he lost the connection between his body and mind. He panicked for only a heartbeat before he dropped back into his body, still twisted up with pleasure. _What... was that...?_ he thought as he started to come down from his climax.

When his senses realigned, he realized Sasuke had undressed. Sasuke was panting as he retied his wrists, now only attached to each other instead of to the bedframe. It eased the tension in Naruto's arms and shoulders. He hadn't even realized how unbearable that was becoming until Sasuke moved him. Naruto appreciated Sasuke's lean form, his muscles and scars, taking him in with his eyes alone since he still couldn't touch. His own body shook constantly now, running ten degrees hotter than it should. He could see his own cock again, red and straining against its bond, as Sasuke sat up on his knees again. It was starting to get uncomfortably tight. _I need to come. It'll just get more uncomfortable if I don't._ _But I have to wait for him to let me. And it doesn't seem like he's ready yet..._ Sasuke stroked his own neglected cock a few times, tossing his head back with a groan. Naruto forced himself to take a few steadying breaths, even as arousal shot straight to his groin. _This is so much better than I ever could have imagined. It's so much better. I wish I could tell him-_

"Mm... You must be dying to come by now," Sasuke said, his tone smooth and inscrutable, at least to Naruto's blissed-out mind. Naruto nodded, offering a whine. "I'm not sure you've had enough, though. Have you?"

Naruto hesitated. _If I say I've had enough he might stop completely. I don't think I could finish myself right now, it's too much. I'm shaking all over. But if I say no, how long will he keep me in suspense? How much longer with I be in orgasm limbo?_ Sasuke's breath brushed Naruto's hips as he leaned down.

"I think you can stand just a little more." He ran his tongue the length of Naruto's cock. His toes curled, giving a long moan. Sasuke held onto his hips as his mouth fully descended on him. Sasuke wasn't just giving head- he was _performing_ it. He had always been good at oral, but this. This was _mind-blowing_. Naruto couldn't take a breath without a lewd noise escaping him. Sasuke's tongue swirled and dipped from head to base. His teeth just barely touched Naruto's skin. Pleasure coiled so tight in his stomach it almost made him nauseous. His pulse was so fast, it fluttered like a butterfly in his throat. If Sasuke wasn't holding him down, he'd be thrusting wildly. Instead, his body quaked with wave upon wave upon wave of tremors. He took a sharp inhale as Sasuke's finger traced circles around the rim of Naruto's hole.

"Oh god, Sasuke, _please_ Sasuke, _Sasuke_ -!" His finger slid in, slick with lube, and Naruto cried out, rocking his hips into it. Sasuke was unperturbed, continuing to suck and lick his cock, even as he added another finger and Naruto's cries became incomprehensible. _Sasuke, it feels so good, please-! _Naruto slammed his body into Sasuke's fingers as they started to move, in and out, in and out. Naruto's muscles tensed involuntarily, his whole body wound up tight as a spring. "Sasuke, please!" he begged. " _Sasuke_!"

Sasuke raised his mouth, his lips teasing the tip of his cock as his fingers at last grazed his prostate.

"Come."

Naruto drowned in pleasure, his scream echoing in his head. He saw lights and swirls of color, heard the rushing of a waterfall. He could feel Sasuke, in and around and over him. A voice called to him, subduing everything else. " _Naruto_ ," it said. " _Come back_." He shook his head. _Come back where?_ he thought at it. _Where, to whom, to what?_ The voice did not answer. " _Naruto_ ," it repeated. " _Naruto, come back_."

"Naruto."

He felt whiplashed as reality came crashing down around him, shattering into a million pieces. His body was slick with sweat, his cock still strained painfully against the ring, and Sasuke was holding his face in both hands, squeezing hard, heedless of the drool. Naruto could smell salt, and realized it was tears, _his_ tears. _Why am I crying?_ he thought. And then Sasuke's leg brushed his and he understood _exactly_ why, his whole body reacting to the touch.

"Naruto, Naruto. Stop. Are you okay?" He nodded. _How could I not be okay? That orgasm gave me a spiritual experience. If I go again will I be enlightened? Will I become Buddha? Or will I fall apart and never go back together again? I'm willing to take the risk to find out. Just one more...! _"Do you... want more?" Sasuke was losing his nerve, he was hesitating. Something had spooked him and Naruto had to somehow reassure him that this was what he wanted, this was what he'd always _dreamed_ of- 

He forced himself to sit up, knocking Sasuke backward. He placed his bound arms over Sasuke's head, encircling his shoulders. Unable to figure out how to speak, Naruto could only press his forehead to Sasuke's and hope he could feel his thoughts and taste the desperation in his breath. _You're finishing what you started. Get yourself together and do it. I want it. I'd tell you if I didn't._ He wasn't sure if Sasuke fully understood, but he nodded nonetheless. 

"Okay. Okay. But it's time for this to come off." He glanced down at the cock ring for emphasis. Naruto shuddered, almost violently, sighing. _Yes, it's time, take it off, I wanna come...!_ Sasuke managed to wriggle into a better position even with Naruto planted firmly in his lap. His cock prodded at Naruto's ass, and his long, slender fingers spread Naruto's cheeks.

He had never experienced a sensation so strong it made him lose control of the muscles in his neck, but there was a first time for everything. Naruto's head rolled forward as Sasuke entered him, eliciting a very long, _very_ _loud_ moan.

"Still good?" Naruto nodded and made a noise he hoped was clearly read as an affirmative. Sasuke started slow, but Naruto's moans were making it difficult to _stay_ slow. _Fuck yeah, that's it, Sasuke-!_ He didn't really have to thrust. Naruto rode him fervently, instinct cajoling him to keep going, to finally fulfill this throbbing, aching need between his legs. Sasuke panted beneath him, sucking on Naruto's neck as he lubed his hands again. Naruto snapped upright as Sasuke found the right angle, starbursts shooting across his vision. He felt the cock ring come loose after two slippery attempts, discarded who cares where, and Naruto's entire body clenched as he tossed his head back, his voice going raw with the force his shriek. 

He felt like he was floating, blood rushing to his head, his eyes going wide but seeing nothing. He could hear his pulse and static. He was the shore and pleasure was the waves, crashing over him again and again and again. He felt as if he no longer belonged to his body, but to everything at once. He _was_ floating. The starbursts he'd seen before became stars, _real_ stars, as he looked out over a vast sky. He'd never seen so many. A galaxy swirled between them in the shape of Sasuke's tomoe. The sky started to turn from black to purple to red, and the galaxy darkened until Naruto was staring into Sasuke's eyes, into the tomoe themselves. Sasuke's fear was palpable, saying words he couldn't yet understand. His voice was comforting even when it was filled with terror. The weird floaty space was starting to dissipate, reality starting to descend once more. _I'll go back to that place someday,_ he thought. _But today, I have to deal with the aftermath..._

Sasuke had cleaned them both up already. Naruto still trembled, but less than before. Now it was mostly fatigue. He felt warm instead of hot, but knew that if he didn't wear clothes soon the sweat would chill and he would freeze. Sasuke was shaking too as he wrapped the dirtied sheets around Naruto, clearly having the same thought. He could smell his panic, thick and heady. Naruto reached out, weakly grasping his hand. Sasuke's head snapped up so fast that under ordinary circumstances, Naruto would have been startled. Now, though, he just smiled.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke whispered. It sounded urgent, and his eyes were glassy with fear. Naruto couldn't figure out how to summon his voice yet, so he just nodded. "Are you sure?" Naruto nodded again. Sasuke nodded back, definitely not fully convinced but willing to accept it for now. He picked Naruto up. Sasuke was able to get him upright despite having gone completely limp, gathering him up in a bundle on his lap. "Are you able to move?" Naruto shook his head. Sasuke nodded, lifting Naruto and carrying him to the bathroom. It made Naruto feel dizzy, but not in a bad way. _Just getting used to having a body again..._

He set Naruto down on the tiles, unwrapping him in the corner and letting him lean there while he turned on the shower. Naruto watched him drag over a stool, shuffling it around until it was directly under the water's spray. He retrieved Naruto, placing him on it. He washed him with one hand and held him up with the other. Naruto blinked heavily. _I'm so tired..._

"That scared me," Sasuke admitted quietly. "I've never seen someone like that. Anyone. I thought..." He swallowed. "I thought I really hurt you." He shook his head, swallowing hard. "Will you allow me to speak to Kurama? To see if everything is okay?" _Don't let that bastard anywhere near me,_ she snarled immediately. Naruto shook his head, forcing his voice out.

"She doesn't want it."

"You convulsed, Naruto. I need to know if you had a seizure or something." _Oh my god, he doesn't realize-_ Naruto managed, through sheer force of will, to reach out and grasp Sasuke's shoulders. They stared at each other as Naruto worked to get his voice out again.

"It was amazing," he rasped. "I'm fine. No seizure."

"I don't think you understand-"

"I do." Naruto coughed, and that seemed to reset something. "I do. You did nothing wrong. I wanted it and you gave it to me and I'm so... _so_ happy. Thank you." Sasuke drew him close, holding Naruto in a tight hug. He could feel his heart pounding. _He really thought he fucked up. He really thought something terrible had happened to me. That was the best sex I've ever had in my life..._ Naruto didn't know how he could show his appreciation right now, so he did what he could- he kissed Sasuke again and again and again until he went breathless. Sasuke was the one that separated, cupping Naruto's face, tucking wet locks of hair behind his ear. Even with the Sharingan tucked away, his gaze was searching, investigative, as if he were looking for clues to a mystery that didn't exist. "Hey."

Sasuke blinked. Naruto smiled.

"I love you." Sasuke smiled back, leaving a tender kiss on Naruto's forehead as he turned off the water.

"I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> it felt wrong to go through all that and not end it on a tender note. hope it's not too whiplashy 😬


End file.
